Choice
by doheerin
Summary: Ketika Youngjae diharuskan memilih. Menyakiti dirinya atau menyakiti orang yang tak berdosa. DaeJae. Yoo Youngjae (GS) Jung Daehyun.


Choice

Casts:

Yoo Youngjae (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong (GS)

Moon Jongup

* * *

Youngjae duduk diam diatas ranjang tidurnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepala yang ditumbuhi dengan rambut hitam sepanjang punggungnya Ia sandarkan pada kedua lututnya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada hamparan bunga diluar jendela kamarnya. Taman di halaman rumah mewah yang mengelilingi bangunan rumahnya yang sengaja di buat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kelopak matanya akan berkedip sangat pelan tanpa perubahan raut wajah. Seperti enggan menunjukkan wajah cantik nan berserinya saat ceria.

"Nona muda?" Suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat Youngjae melepaskan pelukan pada kedua lututnya. Kedua telapak kakinya Ia pijakkan pada lantai rumahnya yang cukup dingin. Dengan sepasang sandal berhiaskan kepala panda yang menutupi kakinya Youngjae melangkah pelan. Tangannya memutar kunci pintu satu kali dan menekan kenop pintu kebawah. Tampak seorang perempuan dengan pakaian khas maidnya berdiri disana. Sedikit membungkuk membalas sapaan sang maid yang juga membungkuk, Youngjae terus saja diam.

"Tuan muda Daehyun ada—"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Katakan padanya untuk pulang."

"Tapi, tuan muda ingin—"

"Suruh saja Ia menemui ayah dan ibu."

Kembali pintu putih itu tertutup. Youngjae kembali mengunci kamarnya. Tak ada langkah kaki yang terdengar. Youngjae masih berdiri di tempatnya memunggungi daun pintu kamarnya. Meremas kuat dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit.

 _"Kau mengecewakannya, kau tahu itu?!"_

Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Suara ayahnya terlalu keras untuk dapat Ia dengar di rumah seluas dan sesepi milik orang tuanya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu dengan siapa laki-laki yang merawat dan mendidiknya selama—hampir sembilan belas tahun tengah berbicara. Dengan Daehyun. Jung Daehyun.

 _"Kau kekasih macam apa, Jung Daehyun?!"_

* * *

Langkah kaki mungilnya membawa Youngjae memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Kedua rambut hitam panjangnya Ia biarkan terurai. Kedua telinganya Ia pasangkan earphone putih yang terhubung pada i-phone putih yang Ia genggam. Matanya menatap lurus lorong sekolah di depannya.

Kaki putih yang dibalut kaus kaki hitam hampir sepanjang lutut melangkah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Menimbulkan suara hentakan dari sepatu dengan sedikit hak yang dikenakannya.

"Eo-eonnie." Langkah kaki Youngjae terhenti saat seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk saat menaiki tangga Ia dongakkan. Menatap perempuan dengan wajah cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. Youngjae menatap gadis itu hingga ujung kaki. Didapatinya sang gadis yang terus meremas kedua tengannya sendiri. Seperti gugup mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku dan—maksudku kami, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. I-itu kecelakaan. Ka-kami dalam pengaruh—"

"Galkae."

Tak memperdulikan gadis yang nyatanya adalah adik kelasnya itu Youngjae kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Youngjae tidak tuli saat Ia sadar bahwa suara isakan gadis itu terdengar di telinganya. Pada kenyataannya earphone yang Ia kenakan tak mengeluarkan musik apapun.

...

Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah memainkan piano. Hari ini kelas musik mengadakan praktek memainkan alat musik. Kelas musik diadakan satu bulan satu kali dan diikuti oleh siswa kelas akhir. Sedangkan siswa kelas pertama dan kedua hanya duduk menjadi pendengar dan penonton di aula besar. Youngjae memainkannya dengan lembut. Mata indahnya terpejam menyembunyikan bolat mata yang membuat seseorang merasa beruntung bahwa Ia memilikinya.

Setitik air mata keluar dari ujung mata yang tertutup. Kilasan-kilasan cerita yang Ia ketahui kebenarannya beberapa waktu yang lalu berputar di kepalanya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar namun Ia mencoba memainkan piano dengan baik. Ia tak ingin karena masalah pribadinya nilai—

"DING." —jemari-jemari Youngjae berhenti menekan tuts piano. Itu bukan bagian dimana Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya. Youngjae membuat kesalahan, di depan orang banyak. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar Ia kembali melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Satu menit selanjutnya Ia menyelesaikan permainan pianonya dengan baik. Dihadiahi tepuk tangan dari teman-teman, guru, dan juga juniornya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo, Yoo Youngjae ragohamnida." Youngjae membungkuk. Sekali lagi semua bertepuk tangan. "Alasan mengapa aku memilih lagu ini karena ini adalah lagu pertama yang aku dengarkan saat ibuku bermain piano saat aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Lagu ini mengisahkan bagaimana rasa cinta seseorang pada pasangannya yang tak akan pernah berubah. Bagaimana, seperti apa, dimana, dan kapapun mereka berada." Youngjae melirik laki-laki yang duduk di barisan yang akan menampilkan pertunjukan. Sedikit meremas ujung rok seragamnya Youngjae memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Se-sekalipun Ia dikhianati oleh pasangannya itu sendiri." Youngjae menarik napas kemudian membungkuk. "Gamsahamnida."

...

Semua buku yang berada di lacinya Ia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel warna coklat miliknya. Tak memperdulikan laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya terus saja diam sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Youngjae mengeluarkan ponselnya saat Ia merasakan i-phonenya bergetar dalam saku bleazernya.

"Oh, oppa?"

"..."

"Iya, aku sebentar lagi keluar."

"..."

"Nde."

Youngjae langsung mengenakan tasnya setelah sambungan telfon itu terputus. Masih tak memperdulikan laki-laki itu. "Yoo Youngjae, kita perlu bicara!" Laki-laki itu berteriak keras hingga Youngjae berhenti melangkah. Ruang kelas mereka memang sudah kosong lima belas menit yang lalu. Jadi tak ada siapapun yang mendengar teriakan laki-laki itu.

"Kau selalu menghindar jika aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan kau tak menunjukkan bahwa kau ingin berbicara padaku. Aku harus bagaimana Youngjae-ya?!" Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya. Sedikit menendang meja Youngjae.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Bahkan salah besar. Tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan menghindariku. A-aku—"

"Nikahi Junhong."

"N-nde?"

"Nikahi Junhong dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau bukan laki-laki brengsek yang tidak akan pernah bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu sendiri kan, Jung Daehyun."

"Ta-tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku dan Junhong—"

"Kau menghamilinya, Jung Daehyun! Itu yang kau katakan kau mencintaiku?!"

Youngjae membalik tubuhnya yang sejak tadi memunggungi laki-laki itu, Daehyun. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan dadanya bergerak naik turun karena berteriak. Matanya terlihat seperti menahan genangan air yang siap turun membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"You-youngjae?"

"Aku pergi." Youngjae langsung berbalik setelah mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya. Berjalan sedikit cepat saat menuruni tangga. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. Atau memeluk kakak laki-lakinya dan menangis dalam dekapan kakaknya itu.

* * *

Youngjae mengetahuinya satu minggu yang lalu. Saat Ia menuju rumah Daehyun. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan percakapan kekasihnya dengan seorang gadis yang Ia ketahui bernama Junhong. Choi Junhong yang ternyata adalah adik kelasnya.

Youngjae saat itu melewati sebuah taman kecil. Setiap kerumah Daehyun Ia akan melewati taman itu. Jadi bukan salahnya kan jika Ia mendengar percakapan itu?

Tidak banyak yang Ia ketahui. Ia hanya tahu gadis itu, Junhong, tengah menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Youngjae bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang dekat dengan kursi taman dimana Daehyun dengan Junhong tengah duduk membelakanginya.

 _"O-oppa, hiks."_ Youngjae mengerukan keningnya. Kenapa gadis ini menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Bukannya Junhong sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih?

 _"Uljima, Junhong-ah. A-aku akan bertanggung jawab."_ Bertanggung jawab? Apa yang akan dipertanggungjawabkan oleh kekasihnya?

 _"A-aku harus mengatakan bagaimana pada kedua orang tuaku? La-lalu Jongup oppa dan You-Youngjae eonni."_ Youngjae semakin tak mengerti ketika namanya disebutkan oleh Junhong dan nama orang lain yang menurutnya itu kekasih Junhong.

 _"Aku akan menemui orang tua mu besok dan menjelaskan semuanya."_ Kenapa?

 _"Ba-bagaimana jika ayah i-ingin a-aku menggugurkan bayi i-ini, oppa? A-aku ti-tidak mau."_ Bayi?! Junhong punya bayi? Bayi siapa?

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu dan anak kita."_ Ki-kita? A-anak Junhong de-dengan Dae-Daehyun? Ti-tidak mungkin!

 ** _You say good morning_**

 ** _When it's midnight_**

 ** _Going out_ —**

Youngjae langsung mematikan dering ponselnya yang cukup keras. Ia yakin bahwa Daehyun pasti mendengarnyad dan Ia tak bodoh bahwa Ia tertangkap basah. "Yo-Youngjae-ya?" Suara Daehyun memanggil namanya. Linangan air matanya makin deras dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Yoo Youngjae? Ka-kau disitu?" Youngjae masih diam. Telapak tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Meredam suara isakannya.

"Jika kau disitu, jawab aku Youngjae-ya." Gadis berpipi chubby itu menarik napasnya sejenak. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Ia menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi Ia sembunyikan di balik pohon. Bola mata indahnya bisa menangkap Daehyun dan Junhong yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap dirinya nanar.

"Youngjae."

" _Eonni_."

Ia makin menangis dan kali ini disertai isakannya. Kepalanya menunduk membuat rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Daehyun. Junhong. Dan Bayi. Anak Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Ka-katakan bahwa yang aku dengar barusan adalah kebohongan." Suara lirihnya terdengar oleh telinga dua anak manusia adam dan hawa itu. Tak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka dan Youngjae tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa Ia ingin mendekati mereka.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Youngjae-ya. I-ini hanya ke-kecelakaan dan—"

"Berapa lama?"

"Eonni, aku dan—"

"Berapa lama umur kandunganmu, Junhong-ssi?"

Daehyun yang sadar bahwa Youngjae—kekasih hatinya—membutuhkan penjelasan dan—mungkin—sebuah pelukan, Ia segera mendekatinya. Namun, langkahnya kakinya berhenti dengan jarak tiga langkah kaki di depan Youngjae. Pujaan hatinya itu lebih memilih mundur dan menolak Daehyun yang mendekat.

"A-aku pergi." Youngjae langsung berbalik dan sedikit berlari.

"Youngjae-ya!" Daehyun menyetujui perkataan kakaknya bahwa Ia bodoh. Bahkan Ia tak mencoba mengejar Youngjae yang menangis karenanya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Lima bangku disebelah kirinya kosong sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa absennya pemilik bangku tersebut. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi pemilik bangku itu. Namun yang ada panggilannya tak terjawab. Ke rumahnya? Daehyun tak ingin mencari jalan mati lebih cepat untuk mendatangi rumah itu. Rumah Youngjae, kekasihnya.

"Saem?" Panggil Daehyun pada guru laki-laki yang mengajarnya dengan mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya.

"Ya, tuan Jung?"

"Kenapa Youngjae tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan ini sudah tiga hari."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"..." Daehyun diam. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti akan ada yang menyakiti perasaannya.

"Yoo Youngjae memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Ia dibawa oleh kakak laki-lakinya keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya disana."

"N-nde?"

"Ah, Ia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." Daehyun menangkap gurunya itu mengambil sesuatu disela-sela bukunya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah amplop berwarna tosca—warna kesukaan Youngjae—dalam genggaman gurunya. Ia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ga-gamsahamnida, Saem."

"Kau bisa membacanya nanti."

 _ **Annyeong, Daehyun-ah.**_

 _ **Mungkin jika kau membacanya aku sudah berada jauh. Dari Korea, kedua orang tuaku, dan tentunya aku jauh dari dirimu. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkanmu, bukan? Ya, aku memang tidak punya pilihan.**_

 _ **Aku tak akan mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi yang satu yang harus kau ingat. Kau harus menjaga Junhong dan anakmu. Aku..turut bahagia untuk kalian. Kau tidak harus mengundangku saat acara pernikahan kalian. Tapi aku pasti mendoakaan kalian disini.**_

Daehyun menatap pantulan wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Namun Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Demi perempuan yang akan menjadi istirnya dan menjadi ibu untuk anaknya. Choi Junhong.

 _ **Aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea selama waktu terdekat. Atau mungkin selamanya. Aku akan menetap disini. Mengubur namamu dan segala perasaanku terhadapmu di dalam hatiku.**_

 _ **Apa aku pernah menyakitimu selama dua tahun kita berpacaran?**_

 _ **Apa aku mengecewakanmu selama ini?**_

 _ **Jika tidak, tidak mungkin kita berpisah seperti ini. Tidak mungkin kau bersama Junhong menata kehidupan kalian setelah mengikat janji suci di altar.**_

Daehyun ingin menangis setelah mengucap janji sucinya di depan pendeta. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merindukan pujaan hatinya. Ia merindukan Youngjae. Bahkan saat Ia mencium Junhong yang ada dipikirannya hanya Youngjae.

 _ **Apa kau akan bahagia dengan Junhong?**_

 _ **Apa setelah ini kau baik-baik saja saat aku tidak disana?**_

 _ **Tentu. Kau tentu saja bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Pasti Junhong akan menjagamu, bukan?**_

Jika Ia bisa, Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan acara membahagiannya—menurut orang lain—sekarang juga. Mengejar Youngjae walaupun Ia tahu Ia benar-benar terlambat. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kembali terkena serangan jantung seperti waktu itu—saat Ia memberitahukan bahwa Junhong mengandung anaknya. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada Junhong dan calon buah hati mereka.

 _ **Sayangi Junhong seperti kau menyayangi ibumu. Sama seperti kau menyayangi ku. Ia tanggung jawabmu saat ini dan selamanya Daehyun-ah. Jangan pernah menyakiti perasaannya sedikitpun. Junhong gadis yang baik. Dan kau pasti setuju bukan denganku?**_

Daehyun memang egois dan brengsek. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Junhong. Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Namun Ia membayangkan bahwa yang tengah bersamanya adalah Youngjae.

Youngjae yang tengah memeluknya. Menggumamkan namanya. Mencium setiap inci wajahnya. Merasakan bibir tebalnya. Saling menggumamkan kata cinta yang menjadi latar suara hubungan intim mereka. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Junhong yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Walaupun Ia tahu bahwa Junhong tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

 _ **Kau tahu bukan, jika aku mencintaimu. Bahkan hingga sekarang aku mencintaimu. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaku. Aku percaya dan aku tidak percaya. Kau juga berhak untuk tidak percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak mebencimu karena kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Menghancurkan perasaan tulusku terhadapmu. Menghancurkan masa depan Junhong juga tentunya. Tapi bolehkan jika suatu saat nanti aku tak mengenalmu? Beranggapan bahwa kau orang asing yang tak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya? Rasanya sakit saat orang yang kau cintai melalukan hal yang terlewat batas dibelakangmu sendiri. Aku harap hanya aku yang pernah kau jadikan korban. Tidak, aku tidak merasa menjadi seorang korban. Semuanya sudah takdir.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini surat bahkan komunikasi terakhirku untuk dirimu. Aku harus menutup semuanya. Tentang kita.**_

 _ **Yang pernah kau sakiti**_

 _ **Youngjae.**_

"Appa!" Daehyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dimana seorang jagoan kecil baru saja turun dengan baju santainya. Ia mengulas senyum. Memasukkan kembali kertas berwarna peach kedalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru tosca dan meletakkannya diatas meja ruang keluarga. Ia berdiri dari duduknya di sofa berwarna putih tulang dan berjongkok tepat di depan pijakan anak tangga terakhir.

"Aigo, uri Hyunjunie sudah selesai mandi eoh? Tampan sekali jagoan appa." Daehyun langsung mengangkat bocah kecil dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih layaknya susu itu. Membawanya tinggi di udara.

"Huwaa, Junie telbang~ eomma, Junie telbang eomma~"

Seorang wanita turun dari tangga disertai senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya. Mata indahnya mendapati suami dan anak laki-lakinya tengah bermain. Wanita itu mendekat ke arah dua pria yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka. Tak sengaja matanya mendapati amplop berwarna tosca yang tak asing di matanya. Wajahnya berubah sendu dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Melamunkan apa?" Ia menoleh ke kanan mendapati suaminya tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia tak mendapati anak laki-lakinya. Saat Ia ingin bertanya Ia sudah mendengar suara anak laki-lakinya dari ruangan di dekat kamar tidurnya.

"Kau membacanya lagi?"

"..."

"Merindukan Youngjae eonni?"

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Diam.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Apa?"

"Menikah denganku. Membesarkan Hyunjun dan—"

"Menarik kesimpulan tanpa bukti, eoh?" Daehyun mencubit hidung istrinya itu lembut. "Sudah empat tahun untuk apa aku menyesali semuanya? Aku memilikimu dan Hyunjun dan aku bahagia. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi."

"Benarkah? Malaikat kecil disini pun kau juga tak membutuhkannya?"

Daehyun terdiam. Matanya mengikuti tangan istrinya yang mengusap perutnya yang terlihat masih rata. "Is it there? The baby?" Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya. Daehyun tertawa kecil dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya.

"Gomawo Junhong-ah, gomawo."

* * *

"Youngjae." Gadis yang tengah menata pakaiannya di dalam koper itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan sebagian giginya.

"Waeyo oppa?" Youngjae berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya mengambil sebagian pakaian yang menurutnya bisa Ia masukkan ke dalam koper warna merah maroonnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang tidur Youngjae yang dekat dengan jendela besar yang tertutup. Ia berbaring di ranjang Youngjae. Memeluk guling dengan warna yang sama dengan koper Youngjae.

"There's another choice, Jae-ya."

"No, there is not."

"You don't have to leave Korea and go to State and—"

"And what? Forgive him, forget about everything, and try from the beginning? I won't do that."

"But—"

"Jika oppa datang hanya untuk membicarakan tentang Daehyun, oppa bisa keluar dari kamarku. Aku sedang menata pakaianku sekarang." Youngjae melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap kakaknya yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Daehyun mencintaimu. Dia dan Junhong—"

"Oppa, gadis itu kekasihmu! Dia dinodai oleh kekasih adikmu! Oke, kita memang sepupu. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana sakit hatinya aku? Aku mengenal Junhong dan dia mengenalku dengan baik. Aku kecewa padanya tapi—"

"Baiklah! You don't have to remind me about that."

"Moon Jungup, please." Youngjae memohon. "Aku tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Daehyun menikah dengan Junhong. Itu pilihan terbaik dari yang terbaik."

"Pilihan terbaik?"

"Ya."

Diam.

"Termasuk kau menikah dengan oarang yang ternyata bukan ayah dari anak yang berada dalam kandunganmu?" Jongup berdiri. Duduk diatas ranjang Youngjae dengan melipat kedua kakinya.

"Oppa!" pekik Youngjae.

"Daehyun berhak tahu, Yoo Youngjae!" bentak Jongup. Gadis itu langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya dan menangis. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua telapak tanganya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Isakannya menggema. Joungp mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adik sepupunya ini. Pertama ia menutupi tentang kehamilannya—yang ternyata anak Daehyun. Kedua, gadis itu membiarkan kekasihnya—laki-laki yang menghamilinya—menikah dengan orang lain. Dan ketiga, ia memilih menikah dengan orang lain yang memang ia tidak kenal. Itu sahabat kakaknya yang berada di luar negeri.

"Daehyun ayahnya. Seharusnya kau tak menutupi semuanya Yongjae. Ini belum terlambat. Kau harus mengatakannya sebelum Ia menikah dengan Junhong."

"Aku yang memintanya menikahi Junhong. A-aku yang memintanya meninggalkanku. Ini pilihanku, oppa." Youngjae diam. "AKu melakukan ini demi anak yang berada dalam kandungan Junhong. Ia tidak bersalah. Ia berhak memiliki ayah. Ayah kandungnya."

"Aku bisa menikahi Junhong."

"Kau pikir ayahmu tidak akan mencari tahu bagaimana Junhong bisa hamil. Jika ia tahu Daehyun yang menghamilinya, pernikahan kalian tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ayahmu terlalu keras kepala untuk menentukan pilihannya."

"Tapi Youngjae-ya, kau akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Setidaknya Jaebum tidak akan menyakiti aku seperti Jung Daehyun yang menyakitiku. Karena aku mengenalnya sejak kecil."

-End-

* * *

Aku sela sebentar ya :) Kali ini aku bawa FF DaeJae. ini sebenarnya sudah aku bikin sejak lama banget dan baru post sekarang ini. Well, ini semacam kebiasaanku. Bikin FF lumayan banyak, kubiarkan menganggur setelah beberapa tahun kemudian dipoles dan akhirnya di Post. Untuk yang menunggu FF "Past and Future' aku, tunggu sebentar yaa. Pokoknya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ini aku post. Thank You:)

Regards

Heerin^^


End file.
